


a sunday kind of love

by hoodlftv



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodlftv/pseuds/hoodlftv
Relationships: Calum Hood/You
Kudos: 3





	a sunday kind of love

Sunday’s had never seemed like anything special until you met Calum. The first weekend you had spent at his house was filled with soft kisses, and laying in bed well into the afternoon until your hunger couldn’t be kept at bay anymore. Calum would put on a collection of Motown love songs, because he knew they were your favourite, and he would wrap his arms around your waist, swaying softly as you flipped the pancakes.

This particular Sunday was no different. Friday night when you arrived at Calum’s house for the weekend, he could tell the stresses of the week were etched into your forehead - and his first solution was to run you a warm bath while he ordered food from your favourite Chinese take-out place. He carefully fed it to you while you remained in the bath, Duke confused at the location of the food -- he was too used to sitting patiently by Calum’s foot for something to “accidentally” drop, but he wasn’t a fan of this setting where he risked getting unnecessarily wet.

After dinner, he let you finish up in the bath, laying out his coziest clothes for you to slip into. The warm water had released some of the tension from your shoulders, but seeing how much this man cared for you could have made you melt into a puddle on the floor. Walking through to his room, you found him waiting with the dopiest grin on his lips, arms wide open that you couldn’t resist the urge to practically leap towards.

That’s how the two of you stayed for a majority of the weekend -- soft kisses were shared, but Calum could never resist a more intimate embrace, especially when he hadn’t seen you all week, and he knew you could use some extra loving.

This Sunday morning was no different, you woke up to sunlight streaming onto the bed. You’d be annoyed at the sun for waking you up if it hadn’t meant Calum wasn’t also cast in the same glow of the sun, making him look even more ethereal looking than he normally did. Resisting the urge to snap a picture of him like this, you simply nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck instead, his scruff tickling your forehead making you chuckle softly.

You could feel him stir, a low grumble in his chest as he tugged you closer to his chest, his fingers gripping your waist. His touch always sent electricity through your veins, and you couldn’t stop the smile that spread across your lips, trailing your fingertips up his back gently in a light scratching motion, making him hum in appreciation. Your lips lazily began making the trek up his neck, and along his jaw, essentially anywhere you could reach since you couldn’t reach his lips.

“What’re ya doin’?” He asked, his voice still hazy with sleep.

“Kissin’ you, what does it seem like handsome?” Was your simple reply, going in to kiss his jaw again before he turned his face to get a better angle of you, noses bumping together clumsily. This action made the two of you share a small laugh, your opposite hand from the one on his back reaching up to brush his hair away. “Morning,” you whispered, brushing your nose against his once more. 

Calum brushed his lips against yours, barely touching them -- that is, until you tugged his hair and pulled him in for a gentle kiss, causing him to smile against your lips. “Mornin’ love,” he hummed, returning his nose to brush against yours, “If it really even is morning anymore.”

Lifting his head carefully to glance at the clock behind you, he chuckled at the time reading 11:32am, “It’s still technically morning for another twenty-eight minutes,” He said in a matter-of-fact tone, grinning down at you.

“Well then I guess we’d better go make breakfast before it’s too late--” You’d whine, stretching to make an attempt at getting up. You knew you’d be met with resistance immediately, but it was fun to make him work for it in some way.

Feeling his strong arms pull you back, a small grunt escaping you as you landed back against him, Calum mumbling a small, “No stay,” as he buried his face in your neck.

“M’right here, bubba, not going anywhere. We do need food though,” you sighed, raking your fingers through his hair.

This was how you stayed until well after 1 in the afternoon, your stomach giving away how truly hungry you were. The noise was met with a chuckle from Calum, finally getting out of bed and slipping on some sweats and a t-shirt, yourself opting for his shorts and his sweater. When you got to the kitchen, he quickly made sure Duke’s food bowl was filled, letting him outside as you set up the music for that morning. Feeling in a slightly different mood than your usual upbeat mood, you chose Etta James’ “At Last!” album, selecting ‘A Sunday Kind of Love’ first, letting the music softly play from the speaker.

When Calum walked back inside, his lips quirked up in a boyish grin, wrapping his arms around your waist, waiting until you wrapped your arms around his neck before he began to sway. Calum pressed his forehead against yours, singing the words softly to you, his eyes never leaving yours, smile never leaving his lips as you danced.

The song ended, and you pulled Calum into a gentle kiss -- the kind of kiss that always left your knees weak, and your heart racing. He truly was your Sunday kind of love, in every sense of the phrase. You realized how much you wanted this - wanted him - for as long as he’d take you. The lazy Sunday mornings, the cheering from the side of the stage as he and the rest of the boys played their hearts out for thousands of adoring people, you wanted it all. 

“What’s going through that amazing mind of yours, baby?” He asked, brushing your hair away from your face, eyes concerned.

“Just thinkin’ bout how much I love you bub,” you said with a quiet giggle, fingers playing with the blonde hairs on the back of his neck.

“Love you more,” Came his simple reply, squeezing you closer to him as he swayed back and forth to the next song, simply humming the words now as he did so.


End file.
